Most IP traffic is carried on fiber optic or cable networks. This works well when the cable infrastructure is already present or can be easily installed. However, there are many locations where it is either not practical or too expensive to dig up streets or run cables overhead. To alleviate this problem, wireless networks have been proposed to extend the reach of the network to locations that cannot be connected by physical cables.
In some wireless networks, beamforming is used on the transmitter and/or receiver side to improve the communication link. However, due to the changing nature of radio frequency communications, the beamforming parameters used by the transmitter and receiver are not static. Given this problem, there is a need for improved techniques to dynamically select new beamforming parameters to improve communication between nodes in wireless communication network.